Scandalous
by nuttynyc
Summary: What happens when the president is in love with a woman that's not the first lady?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Scandalous  
**Author:** NuttyNyc  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** M for future reference  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they are purely Shonda's. Just writing for entertainment purposes.

**AN: **I love Scandal so I thought...why not give our lovely couple a Scandalous twist.

**_Chapter One_**

"Mr. speaker, the president of the United States." The blonde looks around as thousands of war survivors cheer for her arrival, the auditorium filled with brave, strong men and women. All of whom were there for her.

Stepping up to the podium, keeping that tight, friendly well practiced smile on her face; the one that reassures people, the one that lets people know that she knows how to do her job. Her eyes roam around the room, taking all of it in, all the attention, all the proud faces, all the doubtful faces of her fellow politicians; she can't help but doubt herself for a second.

What if she can't do this?

What if all the people that have been telling her that she wasn't cut out for this job where right?

What if-

Apparently she wasn't hiding her moment of panic too well because, she felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder, turning around she smiled at her wife, who was giving her a comforting smile and a not so subtle nod prodding her to go ahead and start her speech.

"Tonight we honor the lives that we've lost in service to this great nation. But not every death is a sacrifice. Not every death has meaning just ask Major Owen Hunt." She says pointing to the red haired man seated behind her.

"he scooped up a first grader named Joelle Brant, carried her to safety only to watch her die from one of the 102 rounds unloaded to Bryce Elementary."

She paused and stopped for a second, a few hushed words from the audience and worried looks from her team, wondering what was wrong with her. The president could feel her knees going weak, she was sure they were going to give up on her any second now.

She felt like she was on auto pilot and everything she was saying was not of her own accord. Her hands were shaking. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she needed water. yep, that's what she needed. So she took the bottle that was placed on her right hand side and had a couple of sips.

After taking a couple of seconds to calm herself, she knew that water wasn't what she needed. She needed..._**her**_

She looked around at expectant eyes, waiting for her to say something. The blonde closed her eyes and imagined seeing _**her**_ face, imagining what _**she **_would say to her right now.

'_**You can do this Arizona. You. Can. Do This. I have faith in you and that's kind of a big deal you know. Just speak from your heart." **_

Just thinking about the woman she loved, brought back the spark in those crystal blue eyes. She knew that people were starting to panic so she decided to take a whole different approach.

"It's um; it's not the speech on my teleprompter and I could tell you that right about now there are many number of staffers having heart attacks, wondering what exactly I'm about to say." She snickered, just imagining how Teddy, her right hand person, must be feeling right now.

"But here's the truth, my family and I, have been through something unspeakable. Something that no human being should experience. We lost my brother and best friend Timothy Robbins about a month ago. We are-all of us are dealing with our loss at the best ways that we know how. Me. My father, my mother, my wife.." a few sighs were heard from the crowd, but most vocal was her mom trying to hold in her sobs.

"My brothers death was, devastating. There were thousands of people last year who lost their lives in a completely avoidable way, the right to bear arms. Set in stone in the constitution by our founding fathers, so is slavery by the way." She added.

"Right to bear arms. Seems indisputable until the shooter comes. Until you're Major Hunt, covered in blood, watching a little girl take her last breath. Watching the life go out from her eyes. And that…that is where the argument ends. That is where the debate ends."

She made sure to give everyone a moment to take everything in. A moment to acknowledge the graveness of her words.

"My brother is dead. He is gone, and I ask you tonight without a telepromptor, without a speech, without anything but my love as a wife, child, mother, sister and an American. How many people are going to die before we put a stop to this?"

The crowd at that moment stood up and gave her a standing ovation.

* * *

She could feel her knees giving out. It took everything within her not to cry. She couldn't cry in front of anyone especially the entire country. Her father would be ashamed of her for looking so weak. With that, Arizona Robbins shook off her feelings and whatever human emotion she had at that moment, and stood up taller than she ever had.

Eyes. She could feel them on her. They were staring at her. It wasn't just any eyes, it was those set of eyes. She could feel her body just tingling with want, every single cell in her body was buzzing with excitement and want?

Looking at every single face in the crowd and still not finding those eyes; maybe she was just being crazy, she had to be, just as she was about to give up. Chancing a glance at the exclusive presidential only gallery, which was situated on the second floor looking down at the podium, she noticed a lock of raven colored hair exiting the door.

Arizona wanted to run. She wanted move but security was already escorting her out of the room. Hands were clapping, her wife was walking beside her but she couldn't take her eyes off of that gallery. Panic set in.

Finally reaching the private lounge where the president was supposed to remain in until the secret service could ensure that it was safe to leave. Everyone was silent and tense. Everyone could feel the awkward atmosphere, everyone except the president who was still trying to figure out whether she was going insane.

**"_It had to be her"_**

"Madam president. Are you okay." Teddy already knew what this was all about but in order for people to not notice and for her to do her job properly she had to pretend even though she knew Arizona wouldn't be happy about it.

"Teddy. She was here. I need to find her." The blonde was pacing and speaking in the slowest manner possible, it was if she had seen a ghost. Or in some sort of trans.

"Madam president. I really don't think this is the time-" the presidents right hand woman tried to intervene. Before she could finish her sentence, she felt two strong hands gripping tightly at her arms. "Look at me. .Me." Arizona said firmly.

Finally conforming to the stare that was addressed to her, Teddy looked at her boss and friend.

"You aren't speaking to the president right now Teddy. You are speaking to Arizona. Teddy please." She was now begging. Pleading for something she wasn't sure of.

"Arizona. She is gone. Go home. Go home with your wife and get a good nights rest." Teddy knew the words she was saying were breaking her friends heart but they needed to be home.

The blue eyed blonde was about to resist when her wife's hand slipped on her lower back.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Pounding. Very loud knocking and pounding. Irritating loud knocking…at her door. If there was one thing that Callie loved more than wine, it was her sleep. It was one thing that everyone knew about her.

So if someone was knocking at 2AM in the morning then that would mean it had to really be important. She forced herself to move from her comfortable bed, put on her short black silk night gown, and unsuccessfully tried to find her slippers.

The knocking became louder, even though she didn't think it was possible. She carelessly put on her 6 inch pencil stilettos which were thrown next to her bed. Normally she would walk with her feet but she had just moved back into her condo and she wasn't too sure what was lying around.

"I'm coming." Callie shouted while she put on the other shoe.

Finally reaching the door and opening, shock and surprise were the emotions that came to mind when Callie saw who was behind that door. Nothing could've prepared Callie for what was behind that door.

"Lauren." Callie said in a questioning manner.

"You wear heels at 2AM?" was the first thing that came out of the blondes mouth.

"Did you need something?"

"She needs you." The golden blonde said in a whisper.

"I can't do this right now." The Latina said while shaking her head, she had just moved back to DC and was definitely not ready to deal with any of this. Looking at the tear stained woman who was standing in front of her. Hands trembling, hair out of place, she kind of felt sorry for her. She tried to close the door but before she could shut it closed, Lauren stopped her with her shoe.

"Callie please." She pleaded.

"Look Lauren I am done with anything that involves the white house and-" before the Latina could finish Lauren interrupted.

"She's crying."

"What?"

"She's crying. I've been married to her since forever and she's crying. I've never seen her cry before. I have seen her go through everything but I've never seen her cry. Timothy died and she didn't cry. He died and the next day she was back in the office like nothing happened. She didn't cry." Tears were streaming down her face, she was getting hysterical. Callie wasn't sure what to do, so she just stood there.

"But tonight she saw you." The Latina finally understood where this was going.

"Callie she saw you and now she's crying. For the past three months she hasn't been sleeping. I had to drug her coffee with sleeping pills one night because she can't sleep without you. She can't eat without you. She tried to kill herself you know." Callie looked up when Lauren said that. "She-she w-what?" she couldn't believe what the other woman was saying.

"She's crying and she won't stop. She won't stop Callie. She doesn't want me. She wants you. She needs you and she just won't stop crying. Hours and hours. Callie I need you to go to her right now. She just won't stop crying."

Should I continue yes? no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Madam President?" the brunette called out to the empty oval office

At first it came out in an inquisitive tone, one of care and curiosity. Wanting to know whether the president was in the office but also wanting to know if she was okay, she was cautious in her movements not wanting to seem too suspicious to the agents that were following .

Apparently the white house had cleared out the old staff and brought in new people that she wasn't too familiar with or fond off either. There was just something, that irked her with the special agents that escorted her to the white house. But that wasn't really her focus at the moment, she needed to find Arizona and since Lauren decided to bail on her, the options were endless.

The Latina decided to go with her gut and take an "Arizona guess" which would be the equivalent to an educated guess, just the Arizona version of it. The brunette decided to go to the one other obvious place, which would be the master bedroom.

With the agents standing outside, Callie walked in cautiously into the bedroom, which looked like it had been through a tornado. The bedside lamp was on the right side of the bed was, carelessly thrown on the floor with the globe, or what's left of it, scattered all over the brown bedroom carpet. The bed looked like it hadn't been made in days, a couple of empty wine bottles. The brunette crouched down, to pick up one of the bottles on the floor, "Chateau Lafite" she read, one of the blondes most prized possession.

Callie knew that at this point it didn't matter where Arizona was, what mattered was the emotional, mental and physical state she was in, and Callie was sure that it wasn't good. As she stood up from where she was, Callie would hear muffled crying sounds from the left side of the room, which she assumed was either the bathroom or the closet. Bingo.

She hesitated.

It wasn't her place. It should be. But it wasn't her place.

Putting her feelings aside Callie walked towards the faint sound, careful not to trip over the mess that was on the floor. She didn't know whether to knock or to just walk in. She decided to knock.

"Madam President." The brunette said in an even tone.

No answer came from behind the door. So she decided to knock again, with more force this time, she was hoping that the blue eyed blonde had not heard her the first time.

"Madam pre-" before Callie could finish her sentence, there was a reply.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT CALLIOPE! AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." The president shouted from the other room.

"NOW." Was the last thing she said before bursting into tears.

Callie didn't know what to do. She never knew what to do when it came to Arizona, she never knew what the right thing to do was exactly. The blue eyed beauty was a puzzle, not just any easy puzzle but rather a complex one, one that needs time, planning and strategy.

Not knowing what to do, so Callie just stood there. Staring at the two white classic color doors in front of her. If she was honest to herself, it wasn't that she didn't know what to do, she knew exactly what she had to do, but she was scared.

She was scared.

She was scared of all the emotions she would feel if she opened those doors. Feelings that she had hidden and buried for almost a year now. Words she had repeated to herself, convincing herself and those around her that she didn't care. She was screwed.

All it took was hearing a whimper from the blonde, and Callie went rushing into what she then realized was the clothing closet.

"Ari-zona"

The closet was dark, there was no light that was switched on, and the only source of light that was coming into the room was from the window that was right across the door. Trying to find the blonde but failing to do so, until she noticed her silhouette curled up in the corner of the room.

"Oh Arizona." Callie said as she rushed to her side. She immediately took her into her arms, even though the blonde was fighting her. Her arms were firm and strong and she was not about to let the blonde go anytime soon.

* * *

It felt like time came to a standstill, as if they were in their own world. But really they had been in the same position for hours, with Callie sitting and leaning against the wall and Arizona was curled up to her side with her head safely nestled into the brunettes chest. Listening to her heartbeat.

They sat in comfortable silence. Just allowing themselves to just be. Just Be. Arizona was one of the most powerful woman in the entire world. Some might she was the most powerful, she had money, lived in a beautiful house, had a lovely wife and beautiful children. People thought she had everything, but right at this exact moment, being in Callie's arms was when she had everything.

Calliope Torres was her home. Wherever the brunette was, that was her home. Unfortunately for Arizona it was also her downfall.

Feeling the need to hear the other woman's voice, decided to say something. Somehow Callie's voice had the ability to calm her, make her feel everything at once.

"Tim died." Arizona didn't realize how hoarse her voice and how dry her throat was until she decided to speak. She swallowed the little bit of saliva she had left, so she could speak.

"I know."

"where did yo-" her throat was so dry

"Do you want some water?" Callie offered.

"Where did you go?"

"I don't think now is the right time. You need to rehydrate yourself, how long have you been crying?" Callie purposefully tried to change the topic of conversation, she didn't want to get into it with Arizona right now.

"Don't leave me please." The blonde cried out when she felt Callie try to move them.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want to reach my handbag. I think I have a water bottle in there somewhere. Is that okay?" the blonde nodded in agreement, reluctantly allowing the Latina to stand up and get the bag which was carelessly discarded when she had rushed to her side earlier.

"Arizona where is the light switch?" Callie asked while her hands searched the wall for a switch.

"No don't please. I don't want you to see me like this." She pleaded.

"You have a tiny dimple shaped like Texas on your butt cheek. If you allowed me to see that, I don't think there is any part of you that can scare me." Callie teased

"Hey! Hey! You said it was cute." The blonde teased as Callie came back to her original position.

"Well, I really really wanted some….water when I said that." The brunette lowered her voice bringing her lips to the blondes ear "and I was really thirsty that night." She whispered.

Arizona shivered at the contact, but as soon as it was there it wasn't there anymore because Callie sensed the closeness and moved away. Her actions just made Arizona sad.

Callie had a smile on her face, the room was dark but Arizona could see her bright smile, fake as it may have been but it was still bright nonetheless. Arizona just stared at her, her stare was too intense for Callie to handle, so the raven haired woman just looked away.

The other woman being uncomfortable didn't seem to bother the blonde, she went straight for the question she has been wanting an answer for.

"Where did you go?"

"Please don't," Callie said immediately standing up. "Don't do this to me. Please." She pleaded without looking at Arizona. "I need light, this place is too dark. And hot! Don't you feel hot? You must be hot." She was rambling, and she was running, if Arizona didn't stop her she would lose her again.

"Callie stop." The blonde said standing up. Callie was already nearing the door, when she paused. Arizona caught up to her and hesitantly switched on the light. They both stood there looking at each other.

Callie was dressed in black loose slacks, a white cropped jacket and black knee high boots. She was well put together as always, how she manages to look this perfect and well put together in the early morning hours Arizona could never understand. Arizona on the other hand was wearing a grey tracksuit bottom and a navy and grey Stanford hoodie which Callie immediately recognized as hers.

Arizona had been drinking and crying for hours, her eyes were red and puffy. Mascara all over her face and she thought she looked horrible, she was pretty sure that this is the worst she's looked. Yet here she was bearing it all in front of Callie. All Callie could think was how beautiful she looked.

The fixer who know had a slight height advantage to the blonde, pulled the other woman closer to her, she put both hands on Arizona's cheeks. Kissing each of her eyes tentatively. Callie waited patiently for Arizona to open her eyes, before placing a ghost kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful." Callie assuring her. It was like she knew exactly what the blonde needed. Callie stepped back giving them space to not only breathe but compose themselves. After a while Callie decided to speak up.

"You-yo" the brunette said pointing at the hoodie

"I saw you yesterday." The president said in a whisper. "up-up in the gallery. I saw you."

Callie waited for her to continue, because she knew that the other woman wanted to say more.

"I could sense you from the minute you walked in, you consumed me the minute you entered that hall. I kept looking and looking, and I couldn't find you. But I could feel your eyes. Your eyes were like a fire burning me. I could feel you.

She was now pacing, "and all I kept thinking was, don't faint, be strong, you can do this Arizona, Callie would want you to do this well and right."

"And you did. You did Arizona. Your speech was lovely, it was clear, it was exactly what each and every single person in the audience and across the country needed to hear. It was real and genuine and most importantly it came from your heart." The brunette said chipping in.

"Are you back?" Arizona asked pointedly.

"About Tim. I'm so so-"

"Answer my question Callie."

"I'm back." Callie said not making eye contact, the Latina could hear the blonde loudly exhale, was she relieved?

Then there was silence.

"Lauren said you tried to-" Callie didn't know how to say or ask this, "Lauren said you tried to kill-"

"LAUREN NEEDS TO KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT" the president shouted, Callie flinched at the tone and volume of what the words, Arizona had just blocked anything that the Latina was going to say next. That was the end of the discussion about that topic. Callie decided to leave it alone. For now.

"Where did you go, Calliope?" Arizona pleaded for the last time. She was close to tears and she wasn't sure she could handle being shut down yet again.

Callie looked at Arizona and regretted making eye contact, because now she had to answer, because she may be a strong independent woman but dammit the president of the United States was her weakness, and the president of the United States with tears in her eyes was an even bigger weakness.

"I went to Mauritius."

"You went to Mauritius?"

"Beautiful Island. Has the best mangos." Came the quick short reply.

"Best mangos, huh?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Why what?" she knew what was coming, but she really didn't want to answer.

"Why did you leave me? You just left." The shorter woman said with teardrops streaming down her face.

"I just. I couldn't breathe Arizona. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. Everybody was breathing down my neck and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"So you left."

"So I left."

Arizona could feel herself getting angry, but she had to stay calm. How could Callie just leave her like that, up and move without saying anything to her. Arizona would never leave the love of her life behind, yet here Callie was dismissing everything that they had and constantly leaving Arizona.

"Who did you go with?"

"Excuse me?" Callie asked

"Who went with you on this trip?" the shorter woman asked in an even tone, with no emotion.

"Addison." Callie really didn't want to answer but the truth would come out sooner or later, why not lay everything out in the open now and be done with it?

"Your fuck buddy Addison? I'm sure you had fun in your own private island, sex on the beach? While I had to run a fucking country and bury my brother you and Addison were rolling around in the sand?" the blonde said in a sarcastic tone. Her blood was boiling at this point, she was so angry.

"You have no right or say on how I live my life." Callie was now fuming. How dare Arizona accuse her of such things.

"You took our relationship and-"

"NEWSFLASH Arizona there is no US! You are MARRIED. I am just your whore, one that you fuck in your spare time. I walk around with a scarlet A on my chest, I'm the one who has to wear that badge not you. You have ruined me!" Callie shouted.

"Vermont-"

"Vermont doesn't exist! Vermont will never happen. We don't get a happy ending here! You get to live your life as the president of the United States, a wife, a mother and me? I'm nothing. I don't fit in that equation. So yes, I left because I was tired of watching the woman that I love belong to someone else." Her voice was starting to break and she could feel the hot tears on her face, never has she felt so vulnerable and afraid in her life.

To say Arizona was shocked would be an understatement. Did Callie just say she loves her? Callie had never said she loves her before. Arizona had told the fixer that she loved her a million times but Callie never said it back. But how could she sleep with Addison if she loves her? Arizona's mind was spinning.

"Get out." Arizona said

"What?" Callie said bewildered.

"Get out of my house Callie." Arizona said again. It was as if she was in some trance.

Callie picked up her handbag from the floor, and calmly exited the closet, and a couple of seconds later Arizona heard the master bedrooms door shut. The minute she heard the door shut, she knew what a mess she had made, slid down the wall, her knees couldn't hold her up anymore. What had she done.

_**The president needed the fixer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: decided to do flashbacks for the current and the next few upcoming chapters because a couple of you may not be too familiar with scandal. I also want to show how they met and how their relationship came about. In order for me to update regularly, the chapters will be short. But if you guys prefer longer chapters tell me.**

**Chapter Three**

_**Five Years Ago**_

"We're losing."

"I know that Teddy, you remind me every single hour of every single day."

"With all due respect Governor Robbins, we need help. You cannot win this election on your own. You need someone to help you. We need outside help. Just say the word Ma'am and I will make some calls." Teddy was getting agitated. Working for her long childhood friend was both exhilarating and irritating.

The governor was very indecisive. Every decision she made was calculated, well thought of, it needed to not only be the right decision but the right one. She didn't just let anyone in, that wasn't in her nature. It wasn't easy getting to know Arizona Robbins, it was something her father never failed to remind her of, but Teddy realized that from early onwards that if people took the time to know the feisty blue eyed blonde that they would realize that she was worth getting to know.

That character trait was going to be Arizona's downfall. She was currently running for president of the United States, and unfortunately for the blonde every reporter in the country wanted to know every detail about her. From what she ate for dinner to what color nail polish was her favorite.

She was living her life in the public eye, and she was just governor, she wasn't even the president yet. As uncomfortable as the thought made her feel, she had to soldier on. She needed to not disappoint her team who had been working tirelessly day and night, but she also didn't want to disappoint her father.

"Teddy, I um" she didn't know what she needed but she couldn't come up with a plan of action, she was too anxious and was getting a migraine, she needed sleep, walking past Teddy realizing she never gave the other woman an answer, "Just give me a minute to think, I'll sleep on this and give you my answer tomorrow." She said before closing the door of the conference room which was their current workstation.

Arizona dreaded going back to her hotel room; if she was completely honest with herself she was only going there because if she booked a separate room from her wife people would suspicious. She didn't want to discuss campaign votes, her competition or how to manipulate people into voting for her.

That's why Governor Robbins was standing outside her hotel room door, needing to get in but not wanting to. With a sigh, she slowly opened the door. Before the door was fully closed, Lauren was already pouncing on her.

"Did Teddy talk to you?" her wife asked in inquisitive tone, searching Arizona's face hoping for an immediate response.

"Yes I talked to Teddy, and before you ask me, no I haven't decided what to do yet." She answered with an eye roll.

"We are running out of time Arizona, don't you understa-" the dirty blonde said following her wife into the bathroom.

"Lauren, I will think about it." She said dismissively. Lauren wasn't happy with the answer but she would take it.

"Could you?" Arizona said pointing to the bathroom door.

"You want me to leave? What are you scared of? That I'll see you naked? Are you serious right now? You do know that I'm your wife right" when the shorter blonde didn't answer, Lauren hissed and walked out making sure to loudly bang the bathroom door.

"This is going to be a long life" Arizona sighed as she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

"Well the first thing you need to do is remove all these gay flags, looks like a rainbow threw up in this room. Yes we get it, Governor Robbins is a lesbian, and we get it. I think the whole country knows that, we are on a campaign tour to make her the presidential nominee of the Democratic Party not the president of the LGBTQ board." The feisty brunette shouted to every person in the conference room.

The room was buzzing with excitement, everyone with smiles on their faces, finally grateful that the infamous "Fixer" had joined their team. They all felt like they were fighting a losing battle but now, now with her part of the team there was hope.

Arizona entered the hotel conference room where her team was stationed in Iowa, seeing commotion, people moving things around. She didn't pay too much attention to that because they had lost the Iowa voters, which wasn't a surprise, and they were due to leave later in the evening. So her team must be packing up right?

"Can everybody please gather around please." The governor said distractedly while fixing the crease on her dress. Finally looking up to the expectant faces, that were now silent, she tried gathering her thoughts before speaking.

"Well that was quick." She said with a breathy laugh. "I just want to thank you guys for your hard work, we have just started this race and I don't want you to be disheartened for the Iowa loss. What I want from you guys is cooperation, I want us to find out why we keep losing." The blonde said addressing her team.

"Derek Shepherd is leading the scoreboard. He is many points ahead and we are trailing behind." She continued. "Why are we trailing behind?" She asked not expecting an answer from anyone, she didn't know the answer to that question, and she didn't expect anyone from her team to answer either.

"It's because you're not screwing your wife" came a sultry answer from the back of the room.

Gasps could be heard from most of the people in the room, and mild chattering. Teddy smirked from the corner of the room, realizing that hiring the brunette was the best thing to happen to all of them. The tall woman looked like she wasn't afraid of Arizona from the bold statement she had just made in front of everyone. This was a great thing, Teddy thought.

"Excuse me?" Arizona said in a bewildered and shocked tone. She looked at Lauren who was standing on her far left; the look she got from her wife was kind of an eye opener because she looked like she agreed with whoever made that statement. "Who said that?"

"That would be me." The tall brunette said as she made her way to the front where the governor was.

Arizona for the first time in her life was awestruck. She felt like she was hit right on the face, the woman standing in front of her was beautiful. The most beautiful woman she had met in her entire life. She was tall, had olive beautiful skin, raven colored hair and her eyes..she had the most expressive, stunning eyes.

She was staring but she couldn't stop herself. A voice in the back of her head was telling her to say something, the eyes around her were telling her to say something, but how could she? She was in a trance, she couldn't take her eyes off this woman, and the other woman didn't look away either.

It took everything for Arizona to look away, but when she did, she missed the brunette already. "I.. um" well looks like she now had lost not only the ability to think but also to speak.

She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the woman in front of her, "And who would you be?" the governor asked.

"Callie Torres." The Latina said extending her hand to the blonde, who in turn accepted the hand shake, ignoring the sparks the governor, took back her hand and tilted her head.

"Callie do you live in my vagina?" she asked. The crowd that was gathered snickered at the comment.

"Well governor Robbins, that was very funny." Callie said with a straight face. "The fact of the matter is the public likes families. Beautiful, happy, bright sunshiny families. Yours looks like a disaster. You are uptight, can't relax and look like you haven't had sex with your wife in years." She added with a small polite smile.

"And how would you know that?" Arizona questioned.

"Because it's my job to fix problems. I find solutions on a daily basis. Yours is simple. Just have sex with your wife."

"I didn't hire you. So if-"Teddy immediately turned to Arizona interrupting whatever wrong thing that was about to come out of the blondes mouth.

"Governor Robbins, could I have a second please?" the taller blonde said nodding her head pointing to the other room. Arizona hesitantly left with Teddy.

* * *

"What the hell Teddy? Who is that woman?"

"She is exactly what we need. She is feisty, confident, a risk taker and most importantly she is damn good at her job. You want to win? She is your key to winning." Teddy pleaded.

"I don't want her anywhere near my campaign. She is going to taint it. She is cocky and arrogant and-"the blonde stopped talking due to snickering from her friend and right hand woman. "What are you laughing at?"

"No it's just funny. You being able to see other arrogant and cocky people when you are exactly the same. Arizona think about this."

"You went behind my back and hired that-that woman. I told you that I was going to think about it, yet you continued on pushing and pushing. I DON'T WANT HER PART OF MY CAMPAIGN! I need you to fire her." The words uttered were dripping of anger, and they were firm.

Before Teddy could answer a voice from behind them beat her to it, "That won't be necessary." Callie nonchalantly said. "I refuse to stay where I'm not wanted. I have other clients and lots of work to do. Teddy it was lovely seeing you. Governor Robbins." She said with a slight nod before leaving the room.

"Back to square one." Teddy sighed as she dropped and slouched into a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Fancy seeing you here" the Arizona said taking a seat next to the woman who had a sour look on her face.

"Yeah, well." Callie said not even bothering to look at the other woman's direction.

That was all Callie could say, and quite frankly that was all she wanted to say. She wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to the person that fired her from a job she never wanted in the first place. So she was just going to sit here in silence and nurse her drink as well as her sorrows.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the blonde offered.

Or not.

Callie contemplated telling the woman off for two seconds, but decided otherwise. "Sure. Why not." She answered still not making eye contact.

The governor called the bartender over, ordering another glass of wine for the woman sitting next to her. The Latina didn't look like she wanted to talk to her and that was understandable.

"So Callie Torres, you're a big deal huh?" the blonde said trying to make light conversation, she needed a conversation opener to get her to talk to her. If she was going to grovel, she needed to at least get a foot in the door.

Callie after a couple of seconds decided to turn and look at the woman seated next to her. The blonde's whole body was seated facing her direction, her piercing blue eyes just staring at her, with a tiny playful glint. The shorter woman had a smirk on her face, one that Callie had studied and was very familiar with.

"My ex-boss might disagree with you there. You see she fired me, first day on the job."

The governor didn't have a fast enough come back for that reply. She hadn't expected the Latina to directly approach the subject of the dismissal so soon. But if she wanted her back, she had to say something. Soon. Problem was, nothing was coming out.

"Now you're thinking how to reply to that, I presume you hadn't planned that far ahead in your plan?" Callie said with a smirk. When Arizona didn't reply, Callie decided to continue.

"Look Governor Robbins, I know why you're here. You hate me, but at the very same time Teddy told you that you need me. So you are here to kiss my ass and grovel. To be honest, there is only so much that I personally can do for you. This is your campaign and you don't want me to be a part of it. I can recommend someone who is just as good as me." The brunette finished with a polite smile making sure that the blonde understood that there really was no bad blood.

"I don't hate you." Arizona simply replied. "I find you fascinating and bold."

Callie was taken aback by the blonde's words. She was surprised because she was a hundred percent certain that the governor was out to get her. Callie was a lawyer, and a very good one. She was trained on how to deal with the law, manipulate the facts and come out on top winning. This specialty had also taught her how to get a read of people's emotions and body language. Callie Torres was good at her job. She was confident, skilled and very disciplined, but in the presence of Governor Robbins all of it came crumbling down.

She felt a tingling something in her body, she was sure it wasn't her heart, because she doubted that her heart felt any emotion after years of shutting people out. It couldn't be her heart; she now needed to figure out where exactly the tingle was. She could do that later, for now she needed to leave because Arizona was looking at her right in the eye and those eyes were tearing every wall she had built. She was already saying yes to a question that hadn't been asked.

"Then why?" Callie surprised herself in asking that question, what she had wanted to say was thank you and goodbye, but here she was downstairs in the hotel bar asking the question that had been troubling her since Arizona fired her earlier. "Why did you fire me?"

Arizona's stare got even more intense than it already was, Callie couldn't understand how it was possible, she was drowning in those blue eyes, and she loved every single moment.

"Because I'm not sure how I'm supposed to work with you when I feel the way that I am feeling right now. I don't know how to explain it." Arizona explained. She didn't know how to answer that question without scaring the other woman, and making her run for her life.

"Okay." Callie answered in a voice just above a whisper. She turned and took a huge gulp and her now luke warm wine.

"Okay." Arizona said mirroring the brunette's earlier movements.

* * *

"Yeah well let's just say, I've seen enough naked Teddy to last me a life time" Callie finished almost spitting out her wine, because of the laughter, Arizona was holding her stomach from all the laughter trying to ease the pain from the continuous laugh riots that she had been having with the fixer.

After the intense conversation they had, had earlier, the two women had found a mutual standing, after a couple of bottles of wine, to not discuss any of the heavy emotional stuff. They were both a bit tipsy but neither cared. They were enjoying each other's company.

Callie had been sharing her and Teddy's wild college day's stories and how the dirty blonde had a hippy stage and where she had refused to wear any clothes around the shared apartment that they shared. Callie and Teddy had been friends since college but had a period where they both lost contact with the other.

Arizona for her part had also shared some army tales that she had with their mutual friend. She met the taller dirty haired blonde in the army training unit. They shared a bunk bed and have kind of been inseparable ever since.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Governor Robbins but the bar is now closed" the bartender whose name was Ted or Ned, Arizona wasn't too sure because she couldn't read the name tag properly, everything was blurry. "But if you would like us to stay open we would be-"

"Oh no that is not necessary" Callie interrupted, she jumped off the high bar stool, and gathered her coat. She checked the time on her watch and it was after three in the morning. Gasping at the realization that she had spent almost four hours chatting with Arizona.

The governor could see the panicked look on the brunettes face, it was kind of cute. Noticing movement from the woman on her right side, Arizona immediately paid for the drinks and followed Callie out of the bar.

After Callie had quit on her the previous day, Arizona got the worst mouth lashing from Teddy that she had ever received. Teddy had ultimately given her an ultimatum, if Callie walks then so would Teddy. The blue eyed blonde knew what she had to do, fortunately for her Callie was still in Iowa and to the best of her luck she was downstairs at the hotel bar.

Arizona had tracked the other woman down solely to beg, grovel and offer her the job back. What she never expected was to be in the company of such an amazing woman who would bring her smile back, she couldn't remember anything that they had talked about for the past couple of hours, but what she did remember was hearing herself laugh.

It was so good to genuinely laugh again.

The two women had reached the elevator, and had both seemed to have sobered up really fast at the realization that their night had to end. Unfortunately. Arizona peeked a look at the woman standing next to her, she was sure that she had heard the brunette sigh. Was it possible that Callie was feeling the same way that she was? Was she also sad at the thought that the night had ended?

"Thank you Governor Robbins for the drinks." Callie said in her polite emotionless voice.

"Back to professionalism I see." Arizona said in a disappointed tone. She really didn't understand why Callie was acting like this. The elevator opened and they both entered.

Callie was sad. Genuinely sad. She didn't want to leave this bubble that she and Arizona had created for themselves. The tingly feeling that she felt a couple of hours ago was back. She definitely knew that those were butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies that were unwelcome. Butterflies that had no place to be there. But they were butterflies nonetheless.

Callie was a fixer. She fixed problems. That was her job. It was something she did on a daily basis, there would be a client who had a problem, she would find a solution and everyone would be happy. She worked for the greater good. She didn't just take any clients, she fought for the unspoken for, for the silenced and for those who do the greater good.

When Teddy had called her in a panic she had agreed in a heartbeat. Not only because Teddy her friend was asking for a favor but because she knew Arizona. She didn't know the blonde personally, but she had followed the woman's career through the media and close reliable sources. She could see how sad and lonely those eyes were through the TV screen.

The governor was gorgeous, that fact never passed Callie. Everything about her was absolutely stunning. Callie blushed just thinking about the two year old magazine article about the governor that sat on her office desk, in the picture Arizona has on a bright red tight fitting knee high dress which shows off her beautiful legs. Of course Callie would never admit to keeping the magazine just to see those legs, she rather liked to keep it for art and decorative purposes.

She knew so much about the blonde but also at the same time knew absolutely nothing about her. The governor was standing behind her, and Callie was at this point staring straight ahead at the elevator doors just hoping the other woman doesn't say anything, so they can part ways and never see each other again. The said woman interrupted her thoughts, "About the job." Arizona asked in a small voice.

"Please don't ask me to accept the job Governor Robbins." The brunette said in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because you know they answer to that question."

Arizona pushed herself off the wall, and went on to press the emergency stop button. She heard a small gasp from the brunette when she purposefully brushed her hand the small of her back. The blonde stood in front of the woman who was now looking at everywhere other than her.

She took both of the brunette's hands into her own, and dropped to both of her knees.

"Uh what are you doing?" Callie said with a little giggle and arched eyebrow.

"What's your full name? Is Callie short for something" Arizona asked ignoring the question.

"Yes." The brunette answered with a tiny smile gracing her face. The blonde in turn arched her eyebrow saying 'well' to that reply.

"Calliope." The taller woman answered not being able to even argue with the crazy person asking the question.

"Calliope Torres. I am on my knees asking you to forgive me, for being a spoilt brat. Would you please do me the honor of being my fixer….pretty please" the governor pleaded with the best suck up smile she had.

"You have dimples." Callie said distractedly.

"Well yes but what's your answer" Arizona scowled trying not roll her eyes at the dimples comment.

"They look…cute on you!" Callie said giggling, knowing very well that she was annoying the woman that was looking up at her and rolling her eyes.

"Calliope could you answer the question….this floor is not the most comfortable you know" she whined.

Callie instead of answering tugged at their hands and helping the other woman to stand up. The blonde jumped at the movement, and was now standing chest to chest with the brunette. They both just took a few minutes to look at each other. It was a cycle, a never ending cycle of making eye contact and not wanting to look away.

"Yes." Callie whispered just an inch apart from Arizona's lips.

"Yes." Arizona replied.

"Yes." The brunette answered.

Neither of them wanted to make the move of bringing their lips together, and just as Callie was about to make the move, the elevator speaker with a service center agent asking if they were ok sounded off. Callie jumped back and Arizona pressed the emergency button, signaling the elevator to commence movement.

The doors opened to Callie's floor and the brunette stepped out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Governor Robbins." She said turning to face the blonde from outside.

"Calliope."

"mmh?" she answered absentmindedly

"That's a beautiful name." the last thing the blonde saw before the doors closed was the brunettes smile.


End file.
